Breathe Me
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: She couldn’t fit Heiji’s kiss into a category. It felt like too many things at once. She should have pulled back, but she just pulled closer. AU sort of


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detektiv Conan nor "Breathe Me" by Sia

**AN:** OK, honestly – I don't know what this is.

Brain fart, most likely. And an AU. **Major AU. **I was just bombarded with these pictures of Heiji and Kazuha in motions and they made me sit down and write this monster fic in one sitting.

So. AU. Consider it like that. At least they kiss a lot. Repeatedly. **And I warn you it's a bit Graphic.** Not for kiddies.

Also my first more graphic story. Go me!

But I do hope you'll enjoy reading it nonetheless.

* * *

..o..

..o..

_Help, I've done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_I hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

..o..

..o..

It was just too hot outside, she thought. A typical hot night of July; when you can hear the songs of the animal world around you, when the sounds of the nature enter your bloodstream and confirm to you that yes, you are actually alive. Even if you don't want to be.

Right now, a cat sounded off somewhere in the distance – the sound reached her ears, curled around and over them, settled inside. It was so sharp and crystal in its tunes that it made the hair on the nape of her neck stand up.

Kazuha closed her eyes in what some might call impression of misery and bit her lip. Then inhaled. Exhaled. And she couldn't breathe. Her breaths were short and fast, shallow shadows falling in and out of her mouth. The tremors finally lessened a bit, but the coldness stayed. The fear drew back, it laid low in the pit of her stomach and she turned her head around to look at the corner few feet from her hiding place, she tried to see if ...

No.

Surely he wouldn't follow. He never did.

The night started out nicely – she got a message from a Ran that Shinichi went out of town for the weekend which of course meant – party. Well, Ran was just crazy like that. What she did not count on was for the whole gang to show up.

And especially not him two hours later.

She was in the kitchen when he came in _( her mind went dark)_ – tight jeans and a navy t-shirt stretched over his torso – for a minute there she forgot how to breathe. Her fingers tightened around her glass (dark beer; she never liked that drink but was the only one she could hold down), then went slack when he noticed her.

She didn't even hear the sound of glass breaking. In a second he was before her, kneeling down and picking up the pieces. She wanted to scream from the irony. "Well, that was a nice re-introduction." He said, rising up and dropping the pieces in a trash can under the sink.

Something in her chest stopped and pulled. Hard. She gripped the counter with her hands, leaning on it and away from him. His scent was all around her – she felt as if she might drown if she breathed too much. There was that recognizable spike of his cologne, but she could feel his own scent underneath – spiky, almost sweaty, but all male. He leaned his head left and looked at her under his eyebrows, searching for something.

"You've changed." He noted, and it was all it took for her to feel the spark of anger create in her. She thought about being polite, but right now she remembered him – remembered their past and that he…

"And you left." She bit out, looking straight at him, able to breathe and ignoring his scent completely. He chuckled, shaking his head and stepping closer. The counter behind her left her no more running space, so she averted her eyes. There were voices drifting from the living room, and someone was bound to come in sooner or later. Sooner she asked. _Please._

_Coward_, something taunted from inside, and she raised her eyes back up only to find his face centimeters from hers.

..o..

..o..

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
UNFOLD me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me…_

..o..

..o..

A gasp left her lips, and all the thoughts in her head about running, about this not being right, about – him, him, him – they clattered around and plotted a web. She tried, really tried to think what to do next, but before she had a real chance to ponder over all the issues this whole situation could produce, Heiji bent his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Even though it was so long ago since they kissed for the last time, Kazuha felt that she should at least remember how it partially felt. But since then, time passed, people passed – she changed. There were many kinds of kisses. Bad ones. Good ones. Sloppy ones. Chaste ones. Ones so slow and tender that one time, they almost made her want to melt. Others that were hard and hungry which made her toes curl and her clothes fall off… No, those were just with him.

This? This was new and she couldn't fit Heiji's kiss into a category. It felt like too many things at once. Gentle – almost cautious – as if testing her reaction, but with an impatient edge that reminded her where they were. Arms up and Kazuha's fingers curled uncertainly into the soft hair at his nape as his mouth slanted firmly against hers. Warmth pooled in her stomach and a faint tremor carried down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt the hand on her bottom give a light squeeze. She should have pulled back. All she could do was pull herself a little closer.

The voices were getting louder, their conversation almost discernible through the half-closed door. Right now, Kazuha wished they would go away.

"Kazuha," he murmured against her lips. His low dulcet tone seemed a little deeper and rougher than usual, and the mere sound of it reverberated through her brain. Heiji's hand splayed through her disheveled hair as the other tightened on the underside of her thigh, tugging her leg up a fraction to cradle his hips. He shifted against her. "God," he rasped. A raw groan tore from Kazuha's throat.

Vaguely she was aware that the approaching conversation out in the corridor had suddenly gone mute. She'd been overheard, and with that she felt Heiji smile against her lips – and sense slammed hard back into her. She tore from his lips and his arms and pulled hastily aside, staring at him like a deer in front of a hungry wolf.

Who exactly was this man?

Footsteps were approaching at a more hurried pace. Heiji grinned, his eyes on fire and reached for her again. She wasn't sure why she let him. Just when his arm grabbed the light material of her dress, lips planted on her chest-bone, her throat lulled back and fell against the cupboards. His mouth were something she remembered very well. And they were slowly kissing their way down to the valley between her breasts. "That's good." He murmured, and she knew – this has gone too far. She was too weak for him.

He shouldn't have said that. Kazuha's eyebrows pinched together as another needy moan pushed from her throat. The tingling between her legs came back in full force, and Kazuha clung helplessly to the broad shoulders of his as she struggled to cope with all the new and frightening sensations bombarding her. But his kiss did nothing to quell them.

This had to stop, she thought and with what little strength she had she pushed him back, palms spread against his chest, eyes shut and senses tingling. "Stop." She said, in a broken whisper.

So he did. He eased off, backed away from her a bit and tugged his hands into his pockets. "What, Kazuha? What do you want then?" He asked, and she could hear the lust in his voice, could feel it resting under her skin. She looked at him from half lidded eyes, gaze misty.

"Nothing. I want.." The words failed her, and her eyes were betraying her slowly. No, dammit she would not cry in front of him, she would not. Hanging her head she turned away from him, hugged herself – isolated herself.

"Why did you come back?"

She could hear a sigh, and then the counter squeaked – he must have leaned on it. "I came back because of you. I wanted to see you." And that hurt. Maybe it was honest, maybe it was the blunt truth but to her it felt as if he cut her open with a knife.

"Well, tough. Because I didn't miss you at all." She bit out, fingers digging into her armpits. Then he was close again, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. A harsh kiss, fierce and trying to prove a point. She bit his lip and he released her in surprise. A second was enough for her to turn on her heels and run out.

..o..

..o..

_Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

..o..

..o..

And now here she was, in this alley, just a block away from the house. Running away. It should be funny, but it wasn't. Except it was. Suddenly she heard it – the sound of footsteps approaching. Her heartbeat speed back up and ended hammering against her ribcage, her breath clogged in her throat.

Maybe, just maybe – if it is him and if she keeps really still – he won't notice her. Kazuha took one step backwards, carefully, and another. Upon the moment her foot collided with something, there was a screech – loud and piercing, it almost made her ears bleed. Something metal was behind her and she stopped breathing completely, frozen on the spot and listened.

She could not hear any footsteps anymore, just silence and water dripping somewhere left of her in the back of the alley she was hiding in. _This is insane_, she thought, eyes wild as she scanned her surroundings. _What the hell am I doing_, she berated herself. A minute passed, and she breathed out slowly, chest hurting.

_I've gone crazy;_ she started in the privacy of her mind. A small laugh escaped her lips as she straightened up. That other voice chuckled evilly, and she retorted with a sharp 'shut up', knowing it was useless arguing with herself.

Kazuha took a step forward and started walking back to the house. This was silly – why did she run away from him? What could he do to her? She was never afraid of Heiji. Afraid for him, yes, but never of him. He would never hurt her (yes well, not physically anyway, at least), not intentionally. _Just look at yourself,_ the voice said – _one kiss from him and you run screaming like a little girl. What's wrong with you?_

This was madness – and he should have never come back. Ever. They hurt each other enough already. Turning around the last corner she could already see the house, the sounds of some cheesy country music floating through the air.

A wet drop hit her bare shoulder. She looked up at the sky just as it sprang open and she felt a little like screaming. _Are you kidding me?_ she asked out loud, her voice incredulous. Somebody up there really hates her tonight, that much was sure.

The rain fell, fast and in a hurry – pretty soon her dress clung to her like second skin, her hair dripping wet – glued to her shoulders and her back. Bangs on her forehead pricked her eyes and annoyed she pushed them aside with her cold fingers. With quick steps, she all but ran across the street, barging through the back door, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stepping behind the doors she reached for the closet where she know Ran had dry towels and pulled one out, putting it over her head and tried to dry her hair as much as possible.

There was a squeak of the floor boards and then two girls entered the bathroom. Kazuha pulled further back behind the doors and stilled.

"I heard that he's moving away."

"That's such a shame! He's so… cute! Cuddly, you know?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes, and pressed the towel against her mouth to cover up the snort that bore itself on her lips. God, two airheads – exactly what she needed right now. Why did Ran invite them anyway?

"Still, who told you?"

A sigh.

"No-one. I overheard it when Heiji was talking to Ran after he thanked her for inviting him over for the party."

This time, Kazuha's body froze for all the different reasons. Heiji? What? What the -?

"But you know, I thought he like, moved already?"

"Well, yes – to study. God you can be so dense sometimes. Now he's moving permanently – he's going to live there, that much I gathered. And there's a rumor he found himself a girl too. Poor Kazuha, don't you think?"

At the mention of her name, Kazuha sagged against the closet. _Wait - What…?_ her mind screamed. She slid down on the edge of the tub and didn't even hear when she was left alone. The towel hung over her head, soft edges touching her shaky shoulders. She felt like crying, but thinking about it – what the hell just happened – she could not wrap her mind around this information yet. Moving? Away? New girl?

_What?_

Anger flared and floored any other emotion. How dare he then – in the kitchen – just like that – how dare he! She ripped the towel from her head and rubbed her temples. The nerve of him. She got up, angrily tossing the towel in the basket behind her and yanked the doors open, stepping out in the hall.

When she finds him – oh! Just wait, just you wait – she thought, vivid. Out of corner of her eyes, something caught her attention as she passed the third bedroom. She pulled to a half on her angry stomping, turned and almost cheered for herself. That didn't take long.

He was sitting in one of the red sofas by the window, looking outside, his gaze somewhere on the sky – far, far away.

Was he thinking about her – that other girl? Should she even be jealous? "You're moving away for good? And I'm the last one to find out?" The words were out before she even thought about it. Heiji's head snapped up and towards her form standing in the doorway.

She was still dripping wet and he noticed – sprang up on his feet and crossed the room in three quick steps, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You went out? In the middle of that rain? Are you… Crazy?"

She shivered and pushed his hands away, stepped back crossing her arms over her chest. The dress was still a bit wet. "You are moving?" She repeated voice loud and angry in the stillness of the room. The rain stopped, she noted. Probably while she was in the bathroom.

"So what if I am?" he countered, squaring up his shoulders a bit. "You're the one who said you didn't miss me at all." He accused, without using his finger, nonetheless. And then he was towering over her – his lips on her own again – dark, needy and hard. And she forgot how to breathe.

She had enough dignity to dig her nails into his forearm. It was a lie, what she said – they both knew it. But that didn't mean she had to play this game with him. She pulled out of his range, two steps back, then one forward and her hand right across his face. "You bastard!" She screamed at him, hair messed up and lips raw and bruised. Trembling with what she thought was righteous anger she stepped closer to him again, and then tried to go around him and through the door.

But as she passed Heiji she found her elbow snagged, and in a simple maneuver he pulled her flush against the desk behind him and trapped her there with his body. Kazuha stared at him as if she could not believe him, him with his actions and his words and his coming back. His voice drifted to her ear, low and strained.

"Why? Why do you keep acting as if you don't…?" He didn't finish the question, but she understood. _As if I don't miss you too._ Yes, she did miss him. Does miss him. But this – this person in front of her – this is not the man that left her last spring. Gentle fingers brushed her outer thighs, smoothing against her skin and teasing the hem of her skirt. A soft quake worked its way up her spine and down her arms, and she was sure he noticed her shivering.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" he asked in a low voice. His lips brushed her forehead as he spoke. "I don't remember you ever being shy." He teased her, she knew that. Of course she was shy. Of course – it was perfectly normal to be shy, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Her breathing had turned shallow as he invaded virtually every one of her senses. She could feel him, smell him, and hear his breathing while his larger frame filled her vision. Kazuha's eyes slid shut, concentrating on the near intoxicating effect of his proximity. The urge to lean into him right then was overwhelming.

She felt him sigh into her damp hair. "You always smelled good. I have no idea why."

"I use a very good perfume?" she whispered softly. Reality had wandered into the realms of the surreal, and her head was beginning to feel light and faraway. Every brush of his fingers against her thighs coaxed her sensibilities a little further towards the edge.

"Even before, always, you always smelled good," he murmured against her forehead. "Sometimes when you walked by me, it's all I could do to stop myself from… how can your skin be so soft?" The subtle brush of his fingers turned to blatant squeezing.

Heart hammering, Kazuha swallowed hard. "I… don't know why?" She didn't really care what he was saying as long as he kept talking in that low, smooth tone and continued caressing her thighs with his strong hands. Although it robbed her of any normal train thinking, this much was clear to her – he was back.

Back.

Somehow, she felt euphoric, giddy and… Oh, wait. _Wasn't she supposed to be angry at him?_ she thought distracted by his still searching fingers. This wasn't what she came here for. No.

"Wait…" she said, easing his hands away from her. "We're not going to do something that you're going to regret later and possibly hate me for. It's not right. Too much time has passed and I…"

He almost glared at her through the dim light. He was pulling away, stepping back… regaining some of that control that had momentarily slipped away from him. "I won't hate you. I won't play pretend here - and it's way too late to try and pretend everything's ok between us – it's clearly not."

"There's still time to preserve honor and dignity," she said, voice small, and betraying the need underneath.

"Coward." He virtually spat the word at her, repeating what her inner voice said not so long ago.

She returned his stare evenly, and he noticed some of the previous anger he'd witnessed was still present. It was the kind of glare that could give many boys a run for their money.

"I don't care what's right or proper or honorable, you _silly girl_," he ground out. "I missed you, I dreamed about you – I could smell you in the mornings on my sheets, saw you on the streets passing me by – I missed _you_ Kazuha. And if you understand that simple facts, that simple truth, then can you kindly _screw_ honor and do the wrong and improper thing? Right now? Just this once?"

She breathed in and out, her eyes never leaving his own. What was she supposed to do – just fall back into his arms on command? Because he wanted some? Bloody hell, but no. This was so much more than that, so much more. And he needed to know that.

..o..

..o..

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
UNFOLD me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
_

_And breathe me..._

..o..

..o..

"What – what do you want me to do? Just give in? And I do understand that, because that's exactly how I've felt. I have isolated myself from just about anybody – dammit, I almost destroyed my friendship with Ran and Shinichi when you left…" She started, building it up inside and letting it out. She leaned on her toes and up into his face.

"For your information – I broke down when you left. And you did leave, Heiji, in more then just one way - you did. And it broke me to pieces. So, really, what do you want? Do you want me to be that girl you left; because she's not here any more. You took her with you and I don't know how to get her back." The last line she punctuated with her finger pushing in the middle of his chest. He took a step back, eyes just a bit wide and perplex ion on his face.

"What…? God, Kazuha – we can't keep doing this – this game of who's to blame. It happened, it's done and over with. By gones. What do you want me to do?" He almost yelled back, turning away from her and walking across the room.

This needed to be out. In the open, between them. Just – out. "I want you to tell me you loved me. That you love me. Or at least why you didn't ask me to come with you. Because this? All this silence between us won't help at all." This was just… She was... deliberately taunting and provoking a man as seriously close to the edge as Heiji and she wasn't entirely sure what would happen. She didn't even know what she _wanted_ to happen. But when his brow pulled down and his shoulders tensed, she knew she was having some affect.

"Come on…" she muttered with a renewed spark of anger, reaching behind her to grab a handful of papers off the desk to throw at him. He deflected the scattered papers with an arm, creating a satisfying cascade of white. "Stop being so _closed up!_"

He reached her in two steps before the last of the paper had hit the floor. His mouth was on hers faster than she could react; violence, possession and desperation all rolling into one hard, clumsy kiss. Kazuha reeled in shock, hands touching hesitantly against his shoulders.

His lips left her only for a second, "I do love you, and you of all the people should know that. I do." There was a near animalistic kind of urgency about the way he touched her, his hands roaming ceaselessly over her back, through her hair and squeezing the backs of her thighs.

"And I hurt you, and you hurt me", he said pulling away again. He leaned his forehead on her own, eyes closed and his chest heaving. "But can't we just try… Would you just let me…? Try?" he murmured, and she felt a little lost in all of this. Could they try? Really try again? She wasn't sure.

This, right now – wasn't it just a hunger of past rearing it ugly head up? Weren't they just hungry for something safe and already familiar? Was that it? Kazuha wasn't sure, but right now – somehow – it didn't matter anymore. She could pretend all she wanted, but she did love him still. God help her, but she did.

"Okay." She managed, shaking her head against his, but it was lost and forgotten in the next moment as he pressed another demanding kiss upon her mouth.

She started losing count of his kisses at this point. Each one now ran into the next; all of them bold and hot and insistent. It was unlike any other kind of kiss she'd received before from him. The kisses Heiji was giving her now were wild and forceful, full of little nips and gasps and an almost bruising pressure. He held her head steady as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and coaxed hers into a rough battle she had no hope of winning. The overwhelming taste of him made her moan and slump into him like she was boneless.

It was hardly one of those perfect, passionate kisses that you got in films. There was no time to slow down and inject some tenderness into the act. But Kazuha didn't care. Every stroke of his hands was doing something incredible to her insides. She clutched haplessly at his black shirt and moaned into his kiss as the pleasant tingling between her legs began flaring to life with the powerful and sure manipulation of his hands. His thumb was drawing bold circles across the top of her thigh.

"Ask me to stop," he whispered, in what could almost have been soft begging, "Ask me to stop, I'll stop… we'll stop if you think this is still a wrong thing to do."

A soft smile crossed her lips, sad in making, but knowing. No, there would be no stopping this, even if it was just plain hunger for one another. It felt too good to stop. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It was all he needed. In one quick motion, the dress she wore lost itself down her arms, and she felt large, warm hands cupping her back in order to bring her forward.

Her head dropped back with a soft moan. Now he was actually bending over her, rolling his tongue on her skin, and the long forgotten sensation was incredible.

A low groan sounded out from his throat, shaky at first, but there. A spark of doubt entered her mind, but when he dipped between the valley of her breasts all thoughts and insecurities about it flew out the window. She felt herself hoisted against the edge of the desk and a hard body slipped between her legs.

A _hard_, hard body.

Heiji suddenly straightened; raking his hands down her body from her breasts to clasp her hips and pulled them tightly against his own. Hard fingers dug into her flesh as a slow roll of his hips ground the rather prominent erection concealed in his pants against the softness between her legs. Instantly Kazuha bucked and cried out. The blatant, raw sexuality of the motion had her whole body throbbing with need and instinct began to take over, making her rock her hips against him in an attempt to appease the aching emptiness she felt. It was all too much.

Abruptly, Heiji stopped moving against her. His face was a picture of intense concentration and focus, his fingers flexing against her like indecision. After a moment he gave a stifled groan. "I'm sorry."

Kazuha was having too much trouble savoring the feel of him to really pay attention. "What?" she sighed distantly. Her senses quickly gained some clarity when she felt him shove her skirt up to her waist. "Why…?"

"I'm sorry for the way I left," he said through clenched teeth. He moved a hand between them, his knuckles brushing against her chest. _Oh._ That was all she could think of. She caught his hand in her own and gently pressed each finger to her lips. "Okay."

And as he kissed her – she let herself be lost in him, if only once again in her life. Clothes started falling off – they were being torn off, in a hurry of a haze that clouded their minds. He lifted her up, making her squeak and instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. Their kiss didn't even break as he took her down onto the bed and pressed her into the mattress.

He grinned at her and she returned it with a shy smile. Then ever so suddenly he'd rolled them both over so that she was the one on top. "So, we shall play this game?" she murmured against the skin of this neck, wetting her lips with her tongue, feeling relieved that they got to this point where they could tease each other mercilessly. Like they used to. Before.

Almost lazily he stretched out his arms and gripped her buttocks, squeezing. "Why not?"

Raising her head away from his neck she graced him with a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you," she told him, clean and simple. Not the first time to say it, but maybe the last time.

"Mm." His eyes slid shut and he was unable to formulate a response, what with her hips beginning to grind at his. She wasn't happy with that response. It occurred to her that this was maybe a bit too weird, too fast, too soon but… Well. What's done is done, that's what he said, after all.

And two people can play this game. "Do you love me?" she asked. Heiji splayed his hands over her thighs and arched up towards her. "You know I do," he muttered thickly.

"And this is what you want?" (What we want, she meant, but it came out like this) she pressed on, her own breathing getting a little heavier as the exquisite friction between her legs increased.

A little groan broke from Heiji's throat. "God help me, but very much so, yes."

"And everything that comes with it?" She asked and suddenly the playful atmosphere turned a bit more serious, tensed up a bit and froze in the middle of her question.

As much as she loved witnessing the fever that she could bring out in him with only her body, she needed to know. What will happen next?

She watched the way his chest moved rapidly and his large hands squeezed her hips, but she had to know that he understood what this meant. If he turned around later and referred to this wonderful moment as something entirely else, it would break her heart. Again.

When he didn't answer her question, she stopped her movements and waited for him to meet her gaze. "What is it you want from me, Heiji?" she asked. "What did you come back here for?"

"Heiji," she snapped sharply, pressing down with her weight against him, "what do you want from me? Because if you're only here to get yourself off, you can shove off back where you came from-"

"You're adorable when you're angry – I almost forgot that part," he interrupted. "But before you start hitting me as I recall you once did, and we ended up in a hospital instead in bed, I should tell you I only came here for one thing."

Kazuha's jaw tensed and she wondered if now was a good time to rethink this through. "And what would that be?" she asked tersely. He lifted his eyes, heavily clouded by want and gave the mildest shake of the head. "Everything."

She stared at him for a beat. "That's... Ah," she started and stopped, confused. She grabbed his chin and pulled his head up, devilish sparkle in her eyes. "What do you mean 'everything'?" she murmured, grinning at him.

Just for a moment he looked torn between staying in the playful mode and between honesty. By the way his eyebrows lowered she could tell he chose the playful mode. "Do we have to discuss this now, I don't think -"

She shook her head, brought her hips even lower on his own. "I don't care. Explain now."

He nearly laughed. "I _can't_ explain it. I don't understand it. Only, every time you were next to me, I felt happier. When you walked by me – it was like a brand new wind blowing in my hair – it sounds silly, I know – but as if there was a whole world created around you just for me to be in it. And I missed that. I missed you. Missed having you love me, and me loving you back."

"Oh," she murmured, her heart throbbing as she leant forward again to cradle his face and kiss his nose. "Do you want me then?"

"You terrify me sometimes," he said quietly. "But yes. I think I do."

A soft smile played on her lips as she straightened up and deliberately rolled her hips against his once more. He caught her hips, urging her to keep moving them in that slow, grinding pattern. "Not everything is solved," he pointed out.

Damn that voice of reason. Now he was the one thinking rationally. "Right now – I don't care." Heiji's back arched and his eyes squeezed shut. "_Kazuha_…"

Later, when it was done, even when it passed, they didn't move. They simply clung to each other, gasping in the aftermath of little twitches and throbs, as if it was still far too soon to return to their separate selves. And when they kissed it was slow and lazy, full of sated passion and raw familiarity. She hummed contentedly, eyes closed as he kissed her cheek and forehead.

Heiji smiled contentedly and laid her head against his shoulder once more, pressing tired kisses against his skin. It was then that she became aware of the noise that she'd been deaf to until that moment.

It sounded like static. Turning her head she looked to the dark window and realized it was drenched with water. If it rained a bit before – now it was a downpour.

Clean start.

"It's raining," she murmured.

"Yeah," he drawled out, kissing her shoulder. She looped one leg with his own.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" she asked, sounding just a tad bit unsure that moment. She hated her voice for betraying her. Heiji's breath hitched under her ear pressed against his chest, she could feel how he stilled. Then his head was turning and he pressed one more kiss, soft, against the crown of her head.

"Why don't you sleep now and see later?" he teased, but his arms tugged her even closer to him. Skin on skin – she missed that the most of all.

Just before he drifted off to sleep he could almost feel her lips tug up in a smile.

..o..

..o..

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
UNFOLD me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
and…_

…_breathe me_

_..o.._

_..o..

* * *

_

* * *

**AN:** Argh. Like I said – consider this a very, very weird AU. I actually intended to write this for something else, but the pictures in my head screamed Heiji/Kazuha. Go figure.

Oh well.


End file.
